Tom Virtue
|birthplace = Sherman, Texas |family = Alima Virtue Four unnamed children |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Thomas Edwin "Tom" Virtue, Jr. is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Steve Stevens in Even Stevens. Biography Virtue was born in Sherman, Texas, on November 19, 1957. Little is known about his early life, including why he decided to become an actor in the first place. As an adult, he moved to the city of Chicago, Illinois, where he attended and graduated from the Northwestern University. Virtue was also an alumnus of The Second City theater group. Sometime after graduation, Virtue started an acting career, attaining hundreds of credits in feature films and TV shows. Some of Virtue's film credits include Tex, Return to Me, Kicking & Screaming, Read It and Weep, and Extract. He also became well known for his role as Steve Stevens in the Disney Channel-produced comedy TV series Even Stevens. In 2011, he had a small role in Transformers: Dark of the Moon, in which he portrayed a black-ops NASA technician during the Apollo 11 Moon landing mission; he reunited with Even Stevens costar Shia LaBeouf. On Criminal Minds Virtue portrayed Gil Clurman, a man who barely survived a bombing committed by con artist David Walker, in the Season One episode "Won't Get Fooled Again". Filmography *This Is Us (2017) - Doctor Grader *I'm Dying Up Here (2017) - Joe *Conan - 2 episodes (2017) - ElevatoRevelations Guy/Radioshack Salesman (uncredited) *Throwing Shade (2017) - Standing Man *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2017) - Motel Clerk *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2017) - Judge *Incorporated (2017) - David Ciaran Miles *Live by Night (2016) - Doctor *Izzie's Way Home (2016) - Harold (voice) *Confirmation (2016) - Patrick Leahy *Flipped (2015) - Elderly Man on Telephone *American Horror Story - 2 episodes (2013-2015) - Principal Johnson/Reporter #1 *Disrespecting Miss Wednesday (2015) - Lou Harper *The Comedians (2015) - Super Market Assistant Manager *Broken Horses (2015) - Priest #1 *The Wedding Ringer (2015) - Father at Wedding (uncredited) *Two and a Half Men - 2 episodes (2010-2014) - Stan/Freddy The Minister *Franklin & Bash (2014) - Madison's Lawyer *You're the Worst (2014) - Fake Dad *Pretty Perfect (2014) - Sam *Ray Donovan (2014) - Bartender *The Other Hef (2014) - Des's Father *Jennifer Falls (2014) - Brian Driscoll *A Haunted House 2 (2014) - Father Callahan *Hart of Dixie (2014) - Dean Hale *A Lesson in Romance (2014) - Henry Cromwell *Enlisted (2014) - Officer *Little Horribles (2013) - Unknown Character *Revenge (2013) - Doctor *The Neighbors (2013) - Doctor Cohan *The Levenger Tapes (2013) - Gallagher *Little Horribles - 2 episodes (2013) - Dad *Perception (2013) - Doctor *The Goodwin Games (2013) - Professor #2 *Deadtime Stories (2013) - Teacher *The Secret Life of the American Teenager - 20 episodes (2008-2013) - Reverend Sam Stone *Iron Man 3 (2013) - Thomas Richards *Newsreaders (2013) - Lawyer (credited as Tom Virture) *The Guilt Trip (2012) - Mature Singles Man *Up All Night (2012) - Minister *The Mindy Project (2012) - Coach *Hitchcock (2012) - NY Theater Manager *The First Family (2012) - General Alexander *Childrens Hospital (2012) - Doctor Random *NCIS (2012) - Frank Satner *Luck (2012) - Unknown Character *Boogie Town (2012) - Unknown Character *The 404 (2012) - Unknown Character *Unknown Departed (2012) - Funeral Director *Mushroom Pizza (2011) - Dad *Night Sights (2011) - Secretary Striling *Picture Paris (2011) - Bob *Love's Christmas Journey (2011) - Mr. Bersen *The Office (2011) - Unknown Character *Free Agents (2011) - Fred Potter *Big Time Rush (2011) - Wedding Guest (uncredited) *Wilfred (2011) - Doctor *Hawthorne (2011) - Wayne Staab *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Black Ops NASA Technician *Workaholics (2011) - Client *Castle (2011) - Judge Theodore Fitz *General Hospital - 3 episodes (2011) - Minister (uncredited) *The Defenders (2011) - Plainclothes Detective *Day 20 (2010) - Restaurant Owner *Yogi Bear (2010) - Boo Boo/Male Camper 1 (voice) *Victorious (2010) - Joey Ferguson *Law & Order: LA (2010) - Rogan Malone *90210 (2010) - Mr. Bergman *Gigantic - 2 episodes (2010) - Director *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2010) - Rink Official *Private Practice (2010) - Doctor Warren *Sons of Anarchy (2010) - Doctor *Mafia II (2010) - O.P.A. Guard 1 (voice) *Class (2010) - Hennesy *How I Met Your Mother (2010) - Minister *Important Things with Demetri Martin (2010) - Group Leader *Southland (2010) - Russell's Doctor *Big Love (2010) - TV Moderator *The Sarah Silverman Program. - 2 episodes (2007-2010) - Mayor Wittels *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2003-2009) - George/Doctor *Extract (2009) - Guitar Customer *The Ugly Truth (2009) - Balloon Pilot *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - General Bertram Roth (voice) *ER (2009) - Pares *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2009) - Judge Henry Aldridge *Eleventh Hour (2009) - Surgeon *As Told by Ginger - 7 episodes (2000-2009) - Jonas Foutley (voice) *The Mentalist (2008) - George Palmer *Mind of Mencia (2008) - Blue State Dad *Brothers & Sisters (2008) - Doctor Bob Feldman *CSI: Miami (2008) - Richard Cyrus *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - Old Man (voice) *A Grandpa for Christmas (2007) - George Rogers *Bones (2007) - Doctor Ted Reardon *Boston Legal (2007) - Father Tulley *Life (2007) - Fire Chief *Entourage (2007) - Pilot *State of Mind (2007) - Mr. Pfeiffer *Side Order of Life (2007) - Eddie *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007) - Unknown Character *Trust Me (2007) - Basil Fogarty *Fracture (2007) - Attorney Apley *Blades of Glory (2007) - Floor Manager *Drake & Josh - 2 episodes (2007) - Mr. Roland *Shark (2007) - Larry Reiner *My Boys (2006) - Cubs Owner *Everybody Hates Chris (2006) - Doctor with Kidney *Four Kings (2006) - Tyler's Other Dad *Justice (2006) - Donald Payne *The Closer (2006) - Mr. Nelson *Read It and Weep (2006) - Ralph Bartlett *Pepper Dennis (2006) - Neurologist Doctor Pancholy *What About Brian (2006) - Law Firm Partner *Cold Case (2006) - Matthew Ridgely *Criminal Minds - "Won't Get Fooled Again" (2005) TV episode - Gil Clurman *Over There (2005) - Major Doten *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2005) - Man with Stutter *The Comeback - 7 episodes (2005) - Eddie *The King of Queens (2005) - Mr. Landry *Kicking & Screaming (2005) - Track & Field Coach *Everwood (2005) - Juilliard Administrator *Unscripted (2005) - Support Group Testimonial *Charmed (2005) - Angry Man *Arrested Development (2005) - Car Salesman *Jane Doe: Vanishing Act (2005) - Trevor Martin *Desperate Housewives (2004) - Man *Wanda Does It (2004) - Referee *Hair Show (2004) - Agent Scott *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Saunders *That's So Raven (2004) - Doctor Horn *Six Feet Under (2004) - Edward Gorodetsky *Malcolm in the Middle - 2 episodes (2000-2004) - Peter Dietrich/Priest *Reba (2004) - Coach Class *Nip/Tuck (2003) - FBI Agent *Life with Bonnie - 3 episodes (2002-2003) - Doctor Casey *Even Stevens - 66 episodes (2000-2003) - Steve Stevens *Monk (2003) - Other Coach (credited as Tom Virture) *The Even Stevens Movie (2003) - Steve Stevens *Mister Sterling - 2 episodes (2003) - Senator Bowles *Detonator (2003) - Fred Bizzert *JAG (2002) - Warrant Officer Scoggins *Firefly (2002) - Pompous Doctor *Grounded for Life (2002) - Father Matthew *The Agency (2002) - Unknown Character *Star Trek: Voyager - 4 episodes (1995-2001) - Supervisor/Lieutenant Walter Baxter *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2000) - Mr. Cavanaugh *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Reuben (voice) *Miracle in Lane 2 (2000) - Announcer *Freaks and Geeks - 2 episodes (2000) - Mr. Sampson *Malibu, CA (2000) - Doctor Jamison *Return to Me (2000) - Doctor Senderak *Pacific Blue - 2 episodes (1996-2000) - Unknown Characters *7th Heaven (2000) - Juror *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 3 episodes (1997-2000) - Marcus Behr/Mr. Cummings *Horse Sense (1999) - Investment Banker *The Big Day (1999) - Tom *Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) - Miami Comic *Martial Law (1999) - Cyril Morton *The X-Files (1999) - Dave Kline *Dharma & Greg (1999) - Mr. Miller *The Darwin Conspiracy (1999) - Doctor Jim Meyer *Party of Five (1998) - Priest *The Secret Lives of Men (1998) - Brad *Nash Bridges - 2 episodes (1997-1998) - Victor Mott/Dan Buelow *Brink! (1998) - Science Teacher *Chicago Hope (1998) - Mitch Burgess *Working (1998) - Mr. Atkinson *Team Knight Rider (1997) - Gage Weigert *Under Wraps (1997) - Movie Dad *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1997) - Big Lou *Ally McBeal (1997) - Ally's Father *Murphy Brown (1997) - Nurse Bruce *For My Daughter's Honor (1996) - Principal Arnet *Bonnie - 12 episodes (1995-1996) - Tom Vandoozer *Coach (1996) - Doctor *Pride & Joy (1995) - Clown *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) - Michael DeSanto *Walker, Texas Ranger - 2 episodes (1994) - Professor Peter Needham *Public Enemy #2 (1993) - Prison guard *The Building - 5 episodes (1993) - Stanley *Basic Values: Sex, Shock & Censorship in the 90's (1993) - Actor *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - 2 episodes (1991-1993) - Cop/Forest Ranger *Majority Rule (1992) - New Hampshire reporter *L.A. Law (1991) - Rick Nash (credited as Thomas Virtue) *Nurses (1991) - John Doe *Seeds of Tragedy (1991) - Policeman *Grand (1990) - Jimmy *Newhart (1990) - Father John *Roseanne (1989) - Jostled Drinker *21 Jump Street (1989) - Caller (voice, credited as Thomas Virtue) *Tex (1982) - Bob Collins *King's Crossing (1982) - Actor 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors